battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Humans are Scarier
Humans are Scarier '''is the last stage in Ritual Happiness. Battleground *The battle begins with 3 Blessing Sloths slowly advance to the Cat Base. *After a while,~6 Mooths are spawned *Those Guys are spawned infinitely in this stage. *When the Enemy Base is damaged, J/K Bun Bun appears as the boss, supported by 2 Blessing Sloths, Sir Seal (infinitely), Otta-smack-u (infinitely), Doge Dark (infinitely) and Shadow Boxer K (reappear after a few minutes, they will stack if the player can't kill them fast enough) Strategies Strategy 1 * '''Cat Line Up: Macho - Samba - Wall - Dragon - Anti-Floating or Anti-Red unit Strategy 2 * Cat Line Up: Giraffe/Paris - Mythical Titan - True Valkyrie - Crazed Bahamut - Cooldown (or another Anti-Black unit) Against the Shadow Boxer K, you need at least 3 meatshields to block their progress. Any Anti-Black unit, such as Vars, or Wargod Yoshimoto will help a lot in this stage. A cheap Anti-Floating or Anti-Red cat (Pirate Cat, Fortune Teller Cat, Shaman Cat...) may help a lot against the J.K. Bun Bun. If you were lucky enough to have acquired an Apple Cat, that would also ease the pain of dealing with the Bun Bun. As the Lucky Sloth has a very long range and a high attack, your main offensive unit will be the Dragon Cat. Use the Bahamut Cat only when the Blessing Sloths are near your base, as most of the time your Bahamut Cat won't be able to reach the enemies with his very slow movement speed. If you have a great amount of money, you could summon Valkyrie Cat to do at least one extra attack. Paris Cat or Giraffe Cat are also extra units, as the Blessing Sloths kill them easily. Use the Paris Cat when they are near your base, and Giraffe Cat if there is no more ennemies in front of you except the sloths. It will be divided into 4 parts: Part 1: Lucky Sloth * The Lucky Sloth has faster attack but lower range than original THE SLOTH, use it to your advantage, as with the lower range of the Blessing Sloth will make it more easy to kill with moderately-ranged ubers. * Spam a few meatshields (as Macho Cat or Samba Cat) to stall the blessing sloths from approching your base. Upgrade your worker cat. Spam your whole meatshields army when the Mooths are near to your base. Part 2: J.K Bun Bun * Invoke as much Bahamuts and Dragons as you can. When you reach the enemy's base, start using the usual meatshield strategy common to the Teacher Bun Bun. * In addition, invoke your Anti-Air and Anti-Red units to face the Bun Bun from the beginning! Part 3: Lucky Sloth and Shadow Boxer K * Spam all your cats to contain the enemy progression. Use an Anti-Black unit if you have. Do not worry about the money as the Doge Dark leaves a lot of money when dying. * Protect your Dragons and Bahamuts as long as you can, they are the key to win against the Lucky Sloths. Part 4: Shadow Boxer K and Sir Seal * Continue to spam meatshields to block the Shadow Boxer K's attacks and Pirate Cat to knock back the seals. Use your best units to finally reach the enemy base! Strategy 3 *'Cat Line Up': Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Dark Cat/Boogie Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Lion Cat, Island Cat, King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat, True Valkyrie Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat (require 300% treasures, Normal Cats at level 20+10, Special Cats at level 20, for 1-star difficulty, Normal Cats at lower level than 20+10 can also beat this stage) *Begin the battle, wait for Worker Cat to build up money, start spamming Eraser Cat when the Mooths get close to the Cat Base. King Dragon/Dragon Cat and Bahamut Cat are the main attackers as they can outrange the Blessing Sloths, Macho Legs Cat cannot, but stacking them after the boss appears can help knocking strong peons back, other Cats are just for blocking enemy's attacks. *By the time the player's Cats go to the Enemy Base, it's possible to spawn a second Bahamut Cat. *When the boss appears, spawn everything the player equipped since there are Otta-smack-u and Shadow Boxer K will easily break the player's defense, but the player should be aware of not enough space to produce more Cats. *With proper spamming Cats, the well-protected Bahamuts and Dragons will kill J/K Bun Bun in a few minutes. Strategy 4 (4-Star) Row 1: Necro-Dancer Cat, Skelecat, Hyper Mr. (Research UP Sm x2), Crazed Bahamut, Ururun Cat Row 2: Jiangshi Cat, Ramen Cat, Bombercat, Prisoner Cat, Legendary Musashi '''Power-Ups: '''Cat CPU, Rich Cat (Not necessary, but helps) Trust me when I say this Stage on 4 Stars is really, really hard. The Infinite Shadow Boxer K's make Bombercat a really valuable unit here, because if you manage to kill J. K. Bun Bun, they will be the ones tearing through your Ramens and Jiangshi Spam. Start off by levelling up your wallet and only spawn Ramens to hold off the Sloths. When the Mooths come, you should start building up Cash to get Mushashi or Bahamut. They will kill the Mooths and give you enough cash to fully max your wallet and cash. start sending in Prisoners and spawn Ururun now. The Sloths should die around the time you can get a second Musashi. Activate CPU, and if your Cats (Including the Combo Cats as they can Shield vs. SBK and JK Bun Bun and also freeze JK Bun Bun) are high enough levelled, your, Prisoner Stack and Legends should eventually kill Bun Bun. Now lean back and watch as the CPU uses your Cats to slowly kill off the 2 Sloths and destroy the Base. This doesnt only work on 4-Star, obviously, but this strategy was specifically made for 4-Star. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1012.html Category:Occult Festival Stages